


Be Good

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Fear Play, Fingerfucking, Incest Kink, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request Rick loves to play with Carls nipples while fingering him until Carl begs him to fuck him hard.





	Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Dad," Carl whined, arching his back. His father hovered over him, smiling. The truck bed they laid on was painful and hard, the blankets beneath them not helping at all. "Come on," He panted, reaching up and cupping Ricks cheek. "We've been doing this for hours-" 

"You're dramatic," Rick kissed his forehead. "Only fifteen minutes. And you're just easy." He chuckled, kissing down Carls face to his jaw, the scruff of his beard rubbing up against Carls neck and cheeks. "It's been forever since we've been alone and I've been able to do this-" Rick curled the finger that was buried inside of Carl causing the boy to gasp out. "And we can be as loud as we want." 

"You forget about all the zombies?" Carl asked, tilting his head to the side. His hair was fanned out against the blanket but was tangled in the back from how much his head was moving. "If I'm too loud all of them will come..." He reached up and wrapped his arms around his fathers neck, pulling him down into a kiss. 

"Then I guess you better be quiet..." Rick grinned, kissing his forehead. "C'mon. Let me have a little fun, I haven't had you alone in so long.." Rick added another finger, kissing Carls collar bones. "I miss it..." He nudged Carls legs open more, kissing right over Carls heart, feeling the beat against his lips. Alive. That was how Carl made him feel. "I'll keep you safe, baby. Always keep you safe." 

Carl nodded, relaxing against the old tattered and torn up blankets, closing his eyes. The sun shone through the trees, patterns of light and shadows falling across them. "Okay," Carl breathed out, arching his back when Ricks fingers ghosted across his prostate. Rick had Carls entire body mapped out, he knew how to make Carl shake and he loved doing it. "At least fuck me a little bit harder, please.." He grabbed Ricks jaw and made Rick look at him. "Daddy." 

Rick leaned down and kissed him, slowly fucking his fingers into Carl. "Only because you asked nicely..." He whispered, ducking down and kissing across his sons chest. His lips wrapped around one of Carls nipples and sucked on it, pressing his tongue flat against the hardening bud. Ricks teeth ghosted across Carls nipple before he pulled off and looked down at his son. Carl looked beautiful like this, red and spread out and needy. Rick wanted to take a photo of it and keep it tucked in his pocket. 

Carl tangled his hand in Ricks hair, pulling his dad back down to suck on his other nipple. "Please..." He gasped out, grinding down against his fingers. "Daddy... fuck that feels so go-ah!" Carl pulled at Ricks hair when his father lightly bit down on his nipple. Precum beaded at the head of Carls cock, Ricks own dick still trapped beneath his jeans. "Shit, you can't just do that..." Groans echoed through the forest they were parked in. "They're all around us....honna get us killed..." He panted, pink cheeks standing out against his skin.

Rick bit down on Carls other nipple before running his tongue across it. He pulled off and pressed his cheek to Carls chest, adding another finger without giving Carl any time to adjust. Carl always loved the pain. Spanking. Hair pulling. Slapping. Pain always made Carl shake beneath him. Rick fucked into Carl effortlessly and unforgiving, leaving his son as a mess of loud moans and whimpers. The walkers were getting closer, their sounds almost mirroring Carls. "Then be quiet." 

Carl bit his lip, grabbing Ricks wrist. "I'll be quiet if you fuck me..." He spread his legs, slipping Ricks fingers out of him and slipping them into his mouth, sucking on them. "Pretty, please, daddy. You got me all needy, I need you to fuck me now..." He ran his fingers through Ricks hair and smiled his all too innocent smile. "I'll be a good boy for you..." 

Rick pulled out a gun and handed it to Carl, undoing his pants. "If you see one, shoot it." He leaned down to Carls ear, kissing the shell. "Be a good boy and keep us alive while daddy fucks you, alright..." 

Carl fired the gun as Rick bent him over the edge of the truck bed, rubbing the head across his ass. "Okay, daddy..." Carl whispered. He was breathless and shaking. A mix of fear and hormones. "I'll keep us alive-" Carl gasped as Ricks dick slipped inside of him. With shaking hands he raised his gun and fired again, Rick fucking into him with shallow thrusts. "I promise."


End file.
